


Time is Dancing [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [14]
Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, #BuckyNat Week 2015 Mini Bang, AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Digital Art, Drinking, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Injury, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Sci-Fi, manips, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015/works/3575111">Time is Dancing</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/pseuds/DreamingAngelWolf">DreamingAngelWolf</a> for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015/works">#BuckyNat Week 2015 Mini Bang</a>!</p><p>Fic summary: 'When you dance for the sake of dancing, you don't think - you feel, and the steps come out naturally. Maybe that's what we need to do.'</p><p>When an alien force invades Earth, Bucky Barnes finds himself gifted the ability to reset time whenever he's killed. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Bucky is partnered with Natalia Romanova and sent out to find the centre of the invasion and destroy it, using his special ability to better their chances of success. It's a long, arduous journey, and both Bucky and Natalia are pushed to their limits - physically and emotionally, with consequences neither of them could have possibly foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Dancing [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingAngelWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/gifts).



> Okay, now that #BuckyNat Week is un-anon: here is art for the totally awesome fic [Time is Dancing](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015/works/3575111) by [DreamingAngelWolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/pseuds/DreamingAngelWolf). It's really cool and written by a talented, totally rad lady. :D

_Title Art_

 

_First Meeting / The Lab_

 

_Vodka_

 

 


End file.
